movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scream Returns
The Scream Returns is a movie in the Scream Series. It will release in August 2022. It is a sequel to The Scream. Synopsis 1 Year after the events of The Scream, Sam and his friends think it is save in their town. But a new killer is back in the city. He is the Master Scream and he is more dangerous than all other Screams. Sam and his Friends are in a new class with also a lot killers. Who is going to survive the second Scream attack? Plot The movie will start in 2021, in the first Scream movie. David is talking with his master, Master Scream. He tells him about Lucas's death. Master Scream is very angry and watches his death at a camera. You have to kill that stupid boy!! If you fail!, I will have to kill you. Yes Master, David says. Mette is already going too far, you have to kill her first, Master Scream says. Some days later, Master Scream is watching at the battle. He sees David's death and he becomes more angry. I will kill them myself 1 year later, Sam, Noa, William, Bruce, Isabelle, Madison, Emily and Charlotte are in a new class. They meet their new class and teachers. Rick Moore is their new science teacher and class teacher. He talks to them and gives them some information. A new classmate, Ralph thinks it is boring. He goes flirting with Isa. Mr. Moore sees it, but doesn't do anything. Kevin Bradley is lying with his feet on the table. The lesson is very boring. Luckily it is over, the class walks out to their lockers. Sam opens his locker where he sees a note. He reads it and is shocked, there stands, I will destroy everybody you care about, Master Scream. He shows it to the others. Ralph walks behind them and grabs it out his hands. He reads it and laughs. He also shows it to his best friends, Charlie and Nigel. This is very serious, Sam says. That is the same killer as one year earlier, Bruce says. Yes it will all happen again. Noa is with her new friends, Chayenne and Alice. She sees Sam and asks what happened. He shows it to her. She is also scared. We have killed him before, so we will do it again, William says. Yes hopefully, Isabelle says. Ok that are your problems, so stupid killer, Ralph says and they walk away. He really underestimates the situation, Sam says. After school Sam is talking with Noa on Whatsapp. Don't be scared, we will defeat him again, Sam says. I am just afraid that one of us is going to die, I don't want to lose you, Noa says. After that Sam gets a mesage from an unknown person and he says Hello Sam, Hey, Who are you?, Sam says. I am your biggest nightmare, So you are the one that put that note in my locker. Yes!! And you will die!!! Motherfucker!!! The Scream says. Wow, you are angry, Sam says. You will be the next one that is angry, because I am going to kill all your friends. The next day on school Sam is looking if somebody is watching him. Where are you looking to, William says. I am looking if I see the killer. You think he is on our school?? Yes, because it was the same a year ago and he got my mobile number, Sam says. How do you know??, William says. I was talking with him yesterday, and he shows him what they both said. What an idiot, William says. Yes I know it. Later in the Physics lesson, Mr. Moore is saying something boring from physics. Sam is watching at Ralph. He is still flirting with Isa. Kevin has again his feet on the table. Noa is talking with Alice and Chayenne. William is sitting right of Sam. Bruce is sitting right of Isabelle. Isabelle is also really afraid. Sam thinks he knows why. Emily asks Sam something. Charlie and Nigel asks Mr. Moore something. After school Sam goes to William and they go home. In the weekend, Sam goes to Noa's Home. She is still scared and Sam reassures her. During he is at her, he again gets messages of the Scream. At the same time, a guy is at the front door. Sam goes to it and opens the door. What do you want, he says. Hi I am Jack Waterway, I want to more about you Sam. I am really obsessed by everything of the Screams. You won't find your answers here, Sam says and he closes the door. Please Sam Stone, open the door!! No, I have no time for this. Who is that??, Noa says. A guy that wants to know more about us. Let him in, Noa says. Ok, if you want so, Sam says and opens the door. Thanks for letting me in, Jack says and walks in. So what do you like to know, Sam says. Everything. Ok start by asking me questions. I don't want any answers from you. Where are Noa Knight and Isabelle Fletcher?? She is here. Sam opens the door to the living room and they walk in. Wow you are Noa Knight, I am a big fan, Jack says. Hi, What do you like to know? Noa says. What did you do when you hear about Logan's death. I just thought it was normal, I didn't know Logan very good. Sam is angry and walks away. Outside he is watching if somebody is watching him. He gets a new message, which says: You still like that girl, she is mine!!!! At the same moment, Bruce, Isabelle and Charlotte are working on a History project. Somebody is knocking on their door. Bruce goes to the door where is nobody. He watches but sees nobody. He walks back in the house. He walks to the back door. He sees the door is slam in. Charlotte and Isabelle are still working on the project. The Scream is walking on the stairs. He hides himself in a casing. Bruce walks upstairs and is searching. He searches in same casing but Scream is gone. Charlotte says she has to go to the toilet. She opens the door and Scream is standing behind it. She screams, The Scream stabs her and takes her away. The Scream goes in the bathroom and locks the door. Bruce hears it and wants to open the door. Isabelle tries to help him, but it is too late. The Scream hangs her on the Shower and the Scream truncates her. He throws her body in the bathtub. He takes her head. He escaped through the window. Bruce and Isabelle destroy the door and go in. They see the death body of Charlotte. Bruce is very angry and sends Sam a message Sam gets the message and walks inside Noa's house. He sees Jack and Noa. What is happening, Noa says. The Scream attacked again. He Killed Charlotte. What??, Noa says very shocked about the news. That is good news, Jack says, Bring me to her body, I want to see her. Are you crazy, Sam says?? How can you even think this is good news. They go to Bruce's house where they see it. William is also there. Who is that, Bruce and William both say to Sam about Jack. A guy that said he is a great fan of us. What? and he has to be here? Noa saw something in him, Sam says. He also liked that Charlotte is dead. Isabelle is angry and walks to Noa. How can you even like him, Isabelle says angry to Noa. I don't, he felt like...... a nice person. Isabelle is more angry and walks to Jack. Stop, Sam says to Isabelle. What?? You also like him now, Bruce says. No, we have to stay together, This is excactly what the Scream wants, Sam says. Ralph also hear the news and came to their house. Charlie and Nigel joined him. What are you doing here, Sam says to them. We want to see if your Scream story is true. Now here is the body. What?? Dude, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen, Ralph says. What is wrong with you, Isabelle says, She was my best friend. Later they start to think of a plan to stop the Scream. Monday after the weekend, it is quiet in the class. Their English teacher, Mrs. Mead does if nothing happened, but she also know how bad the situation is. Ralph, Nigel and Charlie are discussing the situation. I really admire him, Ralph says to them. Yes me too, Charlie says. Emily asks Sam and Noa what happened. Sam tells her the story. Mrs. Mead sees nobody is watching at her lesson ands stops the lesson. Sam is really surprised that she stops the lesson. In the canteen, Ralph is even more excited. He really wants to know who the Scream is. Isa is also in the canteen. Ralph walks to her and goes sitting behind her. She is really tired of him. Ralph is flirting again and he wants to kiss her. Sam sees it, but has no idea what to do. Jack is now also on school. Sam is really tired of him. He is now even more talking with Noa, than he. What do you think of what Ralphs is doing. It is really bad, but I have no Idea what to do. Excactly same as me Sam is thinking and later says. Alice and Chayenne later walk n the canteen. They want to talk with Noa, but she is with Jack. Who is that Chayenne asks to Sam. Her new boyfriend, Sam says angry to them. Noa dumped you?? Alice says. No, but she is more with her than me. We will help you. They walk to them. Hey, Chayenne says. Who are you? I am Jack, nice to meet you. What are you doing here? I wants to know more about all people that had a history with the Scream and especially with her. Why do you like to talk with her, Sam says angry. Because her own friend was a Scream. That isn't a good reason and Sam attacks him. They start a fight. Sam wins the fight. Ralph sees it and cheers to them. None of the teacher sees it. What have you done, Noa says angry to Sam. He is bad!! You must not talk to him!! Why, I can choose myself, Noa says. Sam walks angrily away. Jack is also angry and wants to attack him but William stops it. Bruce and Isabelle also walk inside now and see the wounded Jack. They ask Sam what happened. During the fight, Kevin was relaxing and doing nothing. Evan is also back on school and asks also what happened. Sam doesn't want to say anything to them. Another boy called Ryan Smith made pictures of what happened. William saw it and walks to him. Delete that pictures, William says. Why?? Ryan says. Give that camera to me, William says. William attacks him and steals the camera. He destroys it. You are going to pay for this and he walks angrily away. Ryan angrily walks to the toilet. There is nobody in the toilet. He opens his pants and goes pee. During it he sees somebody is standing behind him. I am almost finished, Ryan says. 1 second later he is stabbed by a very big knife. The guy behind shows himself as the Scream. Ryan falls death with his head in the toilet. The Scream walks slow away. Cast * Shawn Pyfrom as Sam Stone * Ellen Page as Noa Knight * Tristian Wilds as William Wilson * Christian Cooke as Bruce Wakefield * Madison Davenport as Isabelle Fletcher * Unknown Actor as Master Scream * Unknown Actor as Ralph Johnson * Unknown Actress as Isa Aylward * Unknown Actor as Kevin Bradley * Unknown Actor as Evan Turner * Unknown Actress as Chayenne Robertson * Unknowm Actress as Alice Sinclair * Unknown Actress as Angelica Mead * Unknown Actor as Rick Moore * Unknown Actor as Charlie Hall * Unknown Actor as Nigel Hall * Unknown Actor as Jack Waterway * Ashley Benson as Emily Baker * Sasha Pieterse as Madison Campbell * Unknown Actor as Ryan Smith * Gemma Arterton as Charlotte Cole Category:Movies Category:Scream Movies Category:SwitzerlandDormammu's Ideas Category:SwitzerlandDormammu